Ten Wishes
by Anime-Lover-Dedicated
Summary: Our lovable Trunks and Goten had struck a deal with Shenlong (The dragon) who is to now fullfill his side of the bargain. As we should all know, it's very dangerous to give ten wishes to two mischevous kids.
1. Default Chapter

            **I couldn't help, but write another fanfic while I haven't began to thicken the plot of my other fanfic yet, but don't worry I'm not quitting ****Someday We Will Win.** **I just like writing two different stories at the same time. Shenlong (That's the name right?) might be a little ooc (Out of Character), but I don't care because he has to be to make my story work.**

Sadly I don't own DBZ. ***Sniff*** 

Gohan: Good.

G.L.M: ***Glares at Gohan*** Just for that I'm going to have to torture you in this fic.

Gohan: I'm tired of people torturing me.

G.L.M.: Think I care. 

"I'm bored." Goten said lazily.

            Trunks sighed and turned to face his friend. "So am I; how about sparring?"

            "Nah, we've been doing that all day, I want to do something else." (That's a first, Goten bored with sparring.)

            Trunks jumped up. "I just remembered something."

            "What?"

            "Remember a couple years back when someone made a wish to Shenlong."

            "I don't think so."

            "Well it doesn't matter if you remember, but before Shenlong left I made a deal with him."

            "Cool! What was the deal?"

            "Well…" Trunks leaned into Goten's ear and started whispering what happened.

            "Cool, but why did you have to whisper?"

            "Because I don't want anyone to hear especially our family and…" Trunks points out the computer screen. "…Them."

            "Okay then."

"Let's go get the dragon balls!" Trunks and Goten jumped into the air and flew in the direction of Trunk's house.

            (Just because I don't feel like elaborating where and how they got the dragon balls, I'm going to just…well, you'll see.)

            Trunks and Goten got the radar from Bulma's desk and began their very short quest for the seven dragon balls. They found two in a tree, one in a river, one on a dinosaur, who wanted to eat them, one for sale at a one dollar pawn shop, and two in a reluctant Pilaf's house. When they had all the dragon balls in their grasp they flew to an opened grassy field.

            "It was sure strange at that blue guys castle." Goten said as he placed all the dragon balls on the dry grass.

            "He wouldn't give up! He sent those two agents of his against us and when they lost he bit me." Said Trunks as he rubbed his bitten arms walking in the direction of the dragon balls. Raising his arms towards the sky he spoke the usual saying that calls the huge dragon. (I can't remember what they say to call Shenlong)

            "What is your wi-?" The dragon looked closer at the chibi Trunks. "I know you! Do you have them? If you do then my part of the deal will be fulfilled."

            "I have them. They're in this bag right here." Trunks pulled a ten-pound bag out of know where and hold it up to the gigantic dragon. (What's in the bag you ask, well you have an imagination, hopefully, so use it)

            "Great! Now leave them by the balls!" (I can't picture the dragon talking like this, but oh well) "Make your wishes quick!"

            Trunks and Goten quickly flew up to the dragon's ear and whispered ten wishes in the dragon's ear excitedly.

I know that this wasn't really a good fanfic, but hey it was kind of like an introduction or something in comparison. Are you guys curious about the wishes? Well, guess what! You guys pick what nine; I already have one I really like, wishes our mischievous little characters should wish. Just post it in the review section or e-mail the wish(es) to me.

**          If I don't get at least five wishes, I'm not writing a next chapter, so there!!**


	2. Not Hungry?

I'm not going to write why I didn't update in two weeks or so -_-' because I read somewhere that who wants to hear about school when they just came from school? Thank you for reviewing, especially those with the weird wishes. I feel that this is going to be a hard chapter, so I might take a while between every fan fic, also school might make the wait longer, sorry. When does this story occur? Let's just say whenever you would have liked it to. Now time for the boring…

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own any of the DBZ characters, but I do like to pretend.

          "Gohan wake up!" 

          "What, huh? Oh hi Goten, what do you want?" Gohan said as he sat up in bed. He was sleepy, really sleepy because he kept on picking up crunching noises, talking, and a loud roaring noises from Goten's room.

          "Um, mommy asked me to wake you up for school."

          "Okay." Goten started walking away, but Gohan stopped him. "Goten, what were those weird noises coming from your room last night?"

          "Uh… nothing."

          "And what is that brown stuff around your lips."

          "Brown stuff?" Goten started edging his way out the door.

          "Goten are you hiding something?"

          "No." Goten closed the door. _Phew that was close now back to my room I go._

"Gohan! Goten! Food is ready boys!" Chichi called from downstairs.

          "I will eat later," Goten, yelled to his mom, "I'm not hungry yet!"

          _Goten not hungry? Now I know my bother is hiding something or he's sick._

          As if on cue he heard his mom yell back up stairs. "Are you sick honey?"

          "No!"

          _Yep he's hiding something. _Gohan pulled on some black pants then a loose white t-shirt. (The clothes are like the ones he wore on the days they were waiting for the cell games, but a little bigger of course.)

          Gohan started hearing the munching; roaring, and talking noises again, but just decided to ignore it and go downstairs and to eat a full meal for the first time since Goten was born. When Gohan got downstairs Chichi looked worried.

          "What's wrong mom?"

          "I think Goten might be really ill."

          "Why?"

          "He said he wasn't hungry."

          "He might just not be hungry like he said."

          "Alright, but I'm going to take him to the doctor for a check up later, just in case it's something bad. While we're there he could also get his shots."

          _I hope he's not like Otoussan. _Gohan remembered those two embarrassing moments at the hospital and on Namek. _Dad, how much I miss you._

          "Gohan hurry up or you'll be late."

          "Hi Bulma."

          "Hello Chichi was it alright that I came over."

          "Yeah, but you might have to leave earlier than usually, in two hours Goten is going to the doctor for a check up."

          "I'm going to play with Goten." Trunks ran to Goten's room. When he opened the door Trunks saw a huge scary head coming from the window with cheese dripping down its face. Also, he saw candy littered all over the floor and three Gotens.

          "Hi Trunks where are your other selves?"

          "They're coming." Trunks again looked at the dinosaur that had very sharp teeth piercing through cheesy noodles. "Goten, can you again tell me why you wanted a macaroni cheese eating scary dinosaur and where you got all that cheese?"

How was that? It was to short wasn't it, sorry, I only get a really short while on the internet? Don't worry guys the story will get a little better. Soon to come they will even be Gohan torture : ) .

Gohan: I really hate you. -_-

G.L.M: I like you. -_-

Gohan: Then why do you want to torture me?

G.L.M: Because it will be fun.

Gohan: Why do I even ask?

G.L.M: How should I know?

Please review. There is still time to send some wishes. Thanks for reading.

V Follow the arrows to the review and click. : )

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
